


Tied Up

by jujubiest



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this on my tumblr dash (reblogged, I think, by dapper-as-toast) and I kinda just had to stop and look at it for awhile, and then suddenly this popped into my head. So I wrote it, checked it over for really bad spelling and grammar errors once or twice, and posted it. The fanart is really lovely and incredible, so many props to the artist. Sorry for any mistakes, since this is totally spur-of-the-moment and un-beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on my tumblr dash (reblogged, I think, by dapper-as-toast) and I kinda just had to stop and look at it for awhile, and then suddenly this popped into my head. So I wrote it, checked it over for really bad spelling and grammar errors once or twice, and posted it. The fanart is really lovely and incredible, so many props to the artist. Sorry for any mistakes, since this is totally spur-of-the-moment and un-beta'd.

[ ](http://mistysigh.deviantart.com/art/Vanity-309497549)

  
[Vanity](http://mistysigh.deviantart.com/art/Vanity-309497549) by ~[mistysigh](http://mistysigh.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)  


  


* * *

  
“I cannot  _believe_ you’re doing this, and I  _cannot_ believe I agreed to help,” Blaine muttered as he finished tying Kurt’s hands, trying hard not to think too carefully about the fact that his best friend and ex-boyfriend was wearing nothing but a robe, sitting in a chair in front of his vanity while Blaine tied him up.

“Just try not to get them too tight,” Kurt said through grit teeth.  _Good, so he’s horribly embarrassed right now too,_  Blaine thought. “You know I bruise like a peach.”

“I don’t remember you being this kinky,” Blaine countered, mostly to distract himself as he knelt in front of Kurt and started tying his ankle to the leg of the chair. Once he was done with that, there was unfortunately only one thing left to be done. He chanced a look at Kurt’s face and saw a blush matching his own spreading across his pale cheeks. For the first time since Blaine could remember, Kurt was reluctant to meet his eyes.

“Just get it over with, okay? No offense, but having you tie me up like this is incredibly weird.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to make it a surprise” Blaine said. Still, he didn’t want Kurt going into this all tense and uncomfortable, and he could practically  _see_ Kurt starting to over-think it. He reached out a hand and tilted Kurt’s face toward him, smiling at him as if this were a perfectly normal day, and they were having coffee while Kurt moped over some mundane worry, something to do with work or school.

“You look great,” he said, voice a little husky in spite of himself. It didn’t matter that they’d been broken up for nearly two years now; he was pretty sure that Kurt in a state of semi-undress would always make his mouth go dry and his dick wake up and take notice.  _Down boy_ , he thought a bit desperately.

Kurt held his eyes for a moment, and then he took a deep breath, and finally smiled.

“Thanks, B,” he said softly. “Now for the fun part?”

“Oh boy,” Blaine said. He shook out his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. “Now for the fun part.”

Kurt hiked one leg up, bending his knee and balancing his foot on the seat cushion. Blaine stood by watchfully, making sure he wasn’t going to overbalance himself and end up sprawled on his back in the chair. Luckily, Kurt was incredibly graceful, and Blaine didn’t end up having to pick him up off the floor.

Unluckily, the position he was now in did incredibly suggestive things to the way his robe fell, and Blaine studiously avoided staring—for the most part—as he tied Kurt’s leg into place with a scarf around his knee.

“Okay,” he said, standing up and surveying his handy work. Kurt looked simply _too_  good like this: robe slipping off one shoulder, eyes downcast shyly and all that smooth, pale skin just begging to be touched and kissed, teased and _marked_ …

“How do I look?” Kurt’s quiet voice broke Blaine out of his reverie, and he realized he’d been staring with his mouth open. He promptly closed it, and cleared his throat.

“G-good,” he stammered. Then, more confidently: “You look amazing.”

Task finished, he pulled his jacket on and grabbed his hat, anxious to get out of there before anymore errant thoughts had a chance to surface. Before he left, though, he turned for a parting word of encouragement.

“Seriously, Kurt, you look incredible. Sebastian’s going to love it.”  


* * *

  
**Author's Note:** I saw this on my tumblr dash (reblogged, I think, by dapper-as-toast) and I kinda just had to stop and look at it for awhile, and then suddenly this popped into my head. So I wrote it, checked it over for really bad spelling and grammar errors once or twice, and posted it. The fanart is really lovely and incredible, so many props to the artist. Sorry for any mistakes, since this is totally spur-of-the-moment and un-beta'd.

\- The Raisin Girl


End file.
